1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying an incoming call alert of a mobile phone and the mobile phone thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In our modern information-oriented society where communication systems are highly developed, compact-sized mobile phones are broadly utilized for communications between people in daily life. Mobile phones can be used to exchange information and communicate with each other almost anytime and anywhere. Thus, it is a trend to develop fast processing speed and easy to use mobile phone.
Currently, the mobile phone can display a stored image of a caller, and also play a ring tone when an incoming call is received. However, the image of the caller is displayed in a static mode, and the displaying of the image is independent of the playing of the ring tone.
Therefore, what is needed is a method for displaying an incoming call alert of a dynamic image along with a music file on a mobile phone and the mobile phone thereof.